degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Manny Santos
Born in 1989, is a freshman at Smithdale University, and an Actress. Season 9 Summary Manny returns for Season 9 as a "Regular", she is seen in only a few episodes. She still continues to go to college but it is put to a hold when she starred in a movie in Hollywood. Manny puts college to a break so she can continue acting and making a splash in Hollywood. In just can't get enough Manny is seen at The Dot with Jay, Jane, and Spinner. Jane and Manny became friends through Facebook because they had a lot of mutual friends and common stalkers blocked. Jay starts to joke around with Manny and Jane telling them that they are lovey dovey and that they should kiss. Manny lightly taps Jay on the head, like a love tap. She is seen walking Jane to school and always teasing her about her friendship with Declan. She goes to Spinner's housewarming party and when she sees Declan flirting with Jane, she seems to encourage Jane to pursue Declan. At the party Manny and Jay are seen together kissing and cuddling which implies they are still in a relationship. All through the episode Manny gives boy advice to Jane, and some of the advice she gives are the reasons why Jane cheated on Spinner with Declan. Manny gives Jane advice about breaking up with Spinner, but Jane chickens out at the last minute and stays with Spinner. Manny and Jay appear later on in the season. In Holiday Road Emma reveals that Manny went back to Hollywood. This makes Emma upset since Manny is her best friend and she can't hang with her for a few months when she is in Hollywood. Emma also mentions that Liberty has joined a sorority and barely has time for anyone. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Back in Toronto, Manny is back in town with her boyfriend Jay. She first comes into scene by surprising her best friend Emma at the Dot, who has just gotten a new job there. Excited to be home from Hollywood, for a fun filled summer with her bestie and her boy, Manny is completley revved up with energy. Jay asks Emma for a Spin-witch, Spinner's famous self entitled sandwitch, Manny asks for one as well. Emma is nervous because Spinner told her not to use the sandwitch griller until he got back. Putting matters into their own hands, Emma makes a sandwitch for Manny and Jay, not noticing that the sandwitch griller was sizzling. Moments later the fire alarm goes off and it begins to flame, everyone makes it out in time to see the Dot explode before their eyes. It is sad because it's the neighborly hangout and nobody wants to see it burn. Spinner comes intime to see what is going on, depressed about breaking it off with Jane, and now even more about the Dot burning down. The next few days pass, and Spinner is putting all of Jane's things into boxes, and is being depressed and mopey. Then, all of a sudden, Manny, Jay, and Emma break into his apartment, and pretty much kidnap him. He wants to know where he is going, but they insist that it's a surprise and they want him to cheer up. The guys take Spin to Niagra Falls, to gamble and have a fun time. Manny and Jay's intensions are to get their friends Emma and Spinner together, so they leave them to be at the casino tables. A few moments later, Jay is worried that they should go stay and hang with them, but Manny tells him that they should leave them to be. The next morning, Manny knocks on Spinner's door to wake him up to go get breakfast with everyone, and she notices that Spinner is half-naked, and Emma in a veil. Manny feels this is awkward, and she asks Emma if that's a veil she's wearing on her head. Then Jay walks in. Spinner and Emma tell them that they woke up and to find a wedding picture, and to see a ring on her hand. Manny and Jay tell them to get dressed and come downstairs to see if they can get a refund on the ring and veil, and to see if they can get "divorced". They get dressed and they all go down to the casino again, and confront the crazy lady that married them. Manny a little frightened of the lady clutching onto Jay, aks if they can get a refund. The lady tells them "no", and tells them that they got a good price, $2,000 for the ring, and over $500 for the dress, which was the money winnings Emma and Spinner won from playing. The day they get back, Manny and Jay go to Spin's apartment for a breif few minutes, to ask him if they want them to get find them a divorcer. A day or two later, they're home and Emma has Manny over her house. She tells Manny that her and Spinner are actually in love, and that they want to get married. Manny tells her that if she's actually sure about this she better talk to him one more time, she does so, and comes home upset, crying to Manny that he said, "if they ever get divorced" or something in that sense. Emma is upset, and Manny stays and helps cook dinner when Spike and Snake got home from camping. Spinner runs in a few moments later with a bouqet, and tells what's happening to Spike and Snake. Manny finds him cute, and that if Emma doesn't marry him then she will. At Emma's wedding, Manny is prepping and getting ready, and she goes to say some words to Spinner, and sees Jane kissing him goodbye and thinks more of it. She then gets into an all out bitch fight with Jane, punching, scratching, and kicking her and Manny ends up on the floor. Spinner is surprised, and helps Manny up, he tells her that Jane is there to just say goodbye, and not to ruin the wedding. Manny is okay with that, and straigtens herself up and asks if she looks good. She then leaves for the wedding ceremony. She watches Jay marry them, and she is happy to see her best friend, Emma get married. She is also suprised to see Liberty. At the party after wards, the movie ends when Manny sings her song written for the wedding, "I Trust You", and the band The Studs plays in the background. THIS CHARACTER WILL NOT BE A MAIN CHARACTER IN SEASON 10 Season 10 Summary In What A Girl Wants Part 2, a cheerleader with blonde hair is seen cheering because it is the beginning of the school year. The girl cheering is supposed to resemble, Manny's season seven hair style, with her blonde died hair. The character with the blonde hair, looks like filipino, which was Manny's race. She has Manny's same face, and has the same smile, and has dimples. The camera only follows on her for a mear 3-4 seconds, but they try to imply that it is a "new" version of Manny Santos. Also, this unknown character is a cheerleader for the power squad. Manny was a power squad, or formerly known as spirit squad member since season seven. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 2, Anya and Riley are walking out of Degrassi about to go to the hospital, and you see the same blonde haired cheerleader sitting on the front steps of the school giving another friend or background character advice. This is very coincidental since Manny was always a good friend, and whenever her friend would need advice she'd give it to them no matter what. For instance, in close to me, Manny gave Jane advice on what to do with her relationship problems.